La St Valentin horrible de Severus
by Lucius Snape
Summary: OSLorsque Dumbledore décide de jumeler nos enseignants... Petite fic humoristique pour la St Valentin...


Petit OS pour la St Valentin, fait avec humour et sans prétention… J'espère que vous apprécierez…

**

* * *

Bonne Lecture !!! **

À l'approche de la St Valentin, le directeur de Poudlard convoqua l'ensemble de ses enseignants. Il avait des idées à leurs partager sur comment il voulait souligner cette fête. Son idée était simple, grâce à une pige, tous les membres seraient jumelés à une autre personne. Et le jour venu, les cours seraient fait à deux, l'horaire ayant été modifié pour l'occasion et un échange de petits présents ainsi qu'une danse seraient organisés pour conclure la journée. Les mêmes normes seraient appliquées pour les étudiants, chacun serait jumelé à une autre personne, mais d'une maison adverse.

Les opinions face au projet du directeur étaient partagées. La majorité fut enthousiasmée par la proposition mais certain, comme le professeur Snape et le concierge Argus Rusard se montrèrent beaucoup moins enclins à participer à l'événement.

- C'est totalement absurde, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me seconder lors de mes cours, fit le maître des potions. Ce serait une source de distraction inutile et ma matière demande une concentration parfaite pour réussir.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à faire un cour plus léger, Severus, il vous reste une semaine pour pouvoir prévoir votre planification, répondit Dumbledore qui avait prévu la réaction de son enseignant.

- Alors vaut mieux annuler le cour, répondit Severus. Déjà les potions légères leur posent problèmes.

- Ne soyez pas si têtu, reprit le directeur, ce n'est que pour une journée. Tout le monde participera et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de faire changé d'idée au vieux fou, Snape se renfrogna encore plus si c'était possible.

- Maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé, poursuivi Albus, nous allons procédé à la pige immédiatement. Les noms du personnel féminin ont été déposé dans ce contenant et chaque homme de la place en retirera un.

Quelques murmures d'excitation furent entendus du coté du personnel féminin présent. Certain commentaire laissait sortir des préférences, le nom du professeur Flitwick étant le plus prisé, cependant, deux personnes rêvaient en secret d'être associé à un grand ténébreux.

Argus fut le premier à retirer un nom, aussitôt qu'il nomma la personne inscrite sur le bout de papier, des lamentations se firent entendre.

- Oh non! C'est pas possible, je ne pourrai jamais supporter une journée avec ce cracmol…

- S'il vous plait, fit Dumbledore pour remettre le calme dans la pièce. Je vous rappelle que l'exercice a pour but d'apprendre à nous connaître et de nous rapprocher, ce qui est extrêmement important avec Voldemort qui essaie de nous diviser.

- Mais réfléchissez un peu, il est impossible qu'il soit jumelé avec moi, répondit Madame Bibine. J'enseigne le vol et il est cracmol!!!

- Donc vous allez certainement apprendre énormément sur les difficultés que notre concierge rencontre, ce qui vous sensibilisera certainement à sa situation, fit le directeur qui en avait assez des jérémiades. Severus c'est à vous…

L'homme en noir plongea sa main dans le contenant et en sorti un petit bout de papier. Il regarda le nom sur le papier et le lança dans la cheminé en quittant le local d'un pas rageur en grognant contre les idées folles du directeur…

- Qui c'était? Demanda Pompom.

- Quelqu'un a vu qui il a pigé? Questionna la bibliothécaire.

- Il aurait pu nous le dire avant de partir, fit le professeur Sinistra horrifiée à l'idée que ça puisse être son nom qui venait de sortir.

- Voyons, nous n'avons qu'à continuer le tirage, fit Minerva calmement. La personne qui restera à la fin, sera celle que Severus aura tirée.

**Dans le laboratoire du maître des potions…**

_Je suis certain que le vieux fou a ensorcelé les papiers. C'est impossible… Je ne pouvais pas avoir pire… Même Minerva et sa bande de Gryffondor sont moins insupportables… Un endoloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être moins souffrant que cette dérangée de la tête… Et il est hors de question que je la fasse danser dans la soirée, c'est un plan pour qu'elle se fasse des idées et qu'elle s'accroche à moi ensuite_.

**Dans le bureau du directeur…**

- Je le savais… et je sais que cette journée sera très bien en sa compagnie. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquerez…

- Sybille, on parle de Severus ici, fit Pompom. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que je peux manquer, au contraire, je suis convaincue de tout avoir à gagner en étant loin de lui.

- Sous ses airs froids et rudes, il y a certainement un homme tendre et adorable. Et je suis celle qui aura la chance de le découvrir.

- Votre troisième œil aurait besoin d'ajustement, déclara Minerva en ricanant.

**Dans le bureau du maître des potions…**

Severus entendit des coups frappés à sa porte alors qu'il était occupé à ranger la place. Il alla ouvrir et vit le directeur.

- Je suis occupé, Albus, faite vite! Dit-il directement à l'homme.

- Vous avez quitté si vite, fit le vieillard avec un sourire amusé. Je suis venu m'assurer que vous avez bien comprit la réunion de ce matin.

- Si vous parlez de votre idée absurde pour la fête stupide de la St Valentin, je n'en ai rien à faire. Il n'est pas question que je me trimbale avec cette pseudo voyante pendant une journée. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire…

- C'est pourtant ce que vous ferez et vous lui offrirez même un petit présent… C'est la marche à suivre pour la journée et vous n'y échapperez pas. De plus, un peu de présence féminine à vos côtés ne vous fera pas de tort, sur ce, je vous laisse à vos activités.

C'est ainsi que le directeur laissa son enseignant qui maugréait toujours…

**Le jour de la St Valentin…**

**7 :00h**

Severus Snape fut réveillé tôt par des coups frappés à sa porte. Lorsqu'il alla ouvrir, il découvrit l'enseignante de divination.

- Bonjour Severus, fit-elle avec une voix enjouée. Comme nous devons passer la journée ensemble, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait bien la débuter en prenant le petit déjeuner ensemble.

- Vous prendrez votre repas seule, grogna Severus. Je ne mange jamais en me levant.

- Comme il arriva pour refermer la porte sur l'invitée importune, cette dernière passa par l'embrasure et entra dans les appartements de l'homme en noir.

- Je suis certaine que vous vous laisserez tenter par de bons croissants. Et je voulais vous remercier pour les chocolats, c'est tellement aimable de votre part. Je le savais que vous seriez le partenaire parfait pour la journée.

- Quoi? Quel chocolat? Interrogea Snape.

- Voyons ne faites pas cette tête. C'était une idée absolument fantastique que vous avez eue. Imaginé ma tête ce matin lorsque je me suis fait tirer de mon lit par un magnifique oiseau qui tenait une boite de chocolat attaché à une rose éclatante. Vous êtes un grand romantique…

- Mais je… Albus!!! Grogna l'homme.

Severus s'habilla rapidement en se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de son directeur où il entra sans frapper.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, fit le vieillard en voyant son enseignant entrer.

- À quoi avez-vous pensé? Questionna Snape avec rage.

- Je savais que vous aviez été très occupé cette semaine et que vous aviez probablement oublié le présent à offrir, donc j'ai pris l'initiative de le faire pour vous. Je ne vois pas où est le problème?

- À l'avenir, occupez-vous de vos affaires et j'en ferai autant avec les miennes, fit l'homme avant de repartir.

**8 :15h**

Severus croisa Minerva en se rendant à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours. La directrice des Gryffondor était en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick. Ce dernier portait les manuels de sa compagne de la journée qui était tout sourire.

- Bonjour Severus, fit-elle. Sybille n'est pas avec vous?

Snape ne fit que grogner pour faire comprendre à sa collègue qu'il se serait bien passé de partenaire…

- Albus m'a parlé de son initiative, ricana-t-elle. J'en connais une qui devait être très contente.

- J'aurais bien pu m'en passer de ses idées…

- Considère-toi chanceux, tu vas pouvoir te faire dévoiler ton avenir aujourd'hui…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je peux te le dire moi-même… Si elle continue d'être aussi insupportable, je commettrai un meurtre…

- Mauvais joueur, se moqua Minerva avant de se rendre dans sa classe.

**8 :30h**

- Bonjour à tous en cette belle journée de la St Valentin. Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'honneur d'avoir la présence du professeur Snape. C'est pourquoi nous en profiterons pour pratiquer notre lecture des feuilles de thé. Je vous invite tous à prendre une tasse et commencer…

- Totalement absurde, marmonna l'homme en noir.

- Si vous voulez bien prendre une tasse, Severus, je me ferai un plaisir de vous dévoiler ce qui vous attends, fit Sybille avec un regard rêveur.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit froidement l'enseignant en faisant un geste de la main.

- Oh! Mais…Sybille prit sa main et regarda ses lignes. Vous êtes amoureux petit cachottier.

- Cessez cela immédiatement, fit Snape en retirant sa main d'un geste brusque. Ma vie ne vous concerne pas et je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me parler de mon futur.

- Pour l'instant…

- Pardon? Demanda Severus.

- Votre vie ne me concerne pas… Pour l'instant, dit rêveusement la voyante.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une folle, une dérangée, explosa le maître des potions en quittant la tour rapidement.

**8 :45h**

- Pompom, c'est la St Valentin, laissez-moi goûter ce chocolat.

-Justement Albus, c'est la journée où on doit montrer à nos proches combien on les apprécie. Et je vous apprécie tellement que je prends soins de votre santé, donc je ne veux pas vous voir toucher de sucreries aujourd'hui.

- Mais…

- Non, ce n'est pas bon pour vous et je vous surveillerai.

**9 :15h**

Severus se promenait dans les couloirs en espérant ne pas se faire retrouver par une certaine voyante et en désirant surprendre quelques Gryffondor pour passer sa rage contre eux. En entrant dans un couloir, il entendit une conversation.

- Attention! On ne les balance pas comme ça dans le placard. Il faut les déposer un à la fois, à leur place.

- Ce ne sont que des balais, madame Bibine.

- Des balais utilisés par les étudiants pour les matchs de Quidditch, si on n'est pas plus attentionné avec eux, ils pourraient s'abîmer. Ce n'est pas donné ce type d'instrument.

- Pff… J'n'ai jamais brisé un de mes balais en le lançant dans son placard, marmonna le concierge.

_Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas m'amuser en cette journée_, pensa Snape.

**11 :50h**

- C'est tellement gentil de votre part Filius.

- Tout pour vous plaire, jeune dame, répondit ce dernier.

- Vous êtes fou, ricana McGonagall qui avait des airs d'adolescente.

Severus qui regardait la scène était rageur… _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il en fasse autant, lui?_

- Non, mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce batifolage, fit-il en passant devant eux.

- Jaloux? Demanda Minerva.

L'homme se retourna rapidement faisant virevolté sa cape comme lui seul savait le faire. Il regarda la directrice des Gryffondor dans yeux.

- Le but de la journée n'est pas de former des couples mais bien de permettre de découvrir les autres membres du personnel. Donc il est totalement inutile d'en faire trop et de jouer aux jeunes amoureux.

Et il quitta en laissant la femme figée par ces paroles.

**12 :10h**

- Severus, Severus… Ouvrez cette porte…

Sybille frappait depuis quelques minutes à la porte des appartements du maître des potions.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, je vous ai vu entrer. Allez, venez, c'est l'heure du repas, nous devons nous rendre dans la Grande Salle…

Dans ledit appartement, l'homme était au bord de l'explosion, il n'en pouvait plus. D'un côté, cette dégénérée qui le harcelait constamment et de l'autre côté il y avait Minerva qui agissait à son avis comme une adolescente. Il se serait au moins attendu à ce que la grande dame ait un comportement décent, sans minauderies excessives.

**13 :15h**

Dans un couloir du deuxième étage, le concierge et l'enseignante de vol étaient encore aux prises ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini. Vous passez votre temps à râler contre les étudiants. Ce n'est qu'un petit dégât, un coup de baguette et on n'y verra plus rien.

- Pour votre information, je vous rappel que je suis incapable de faire la moindre étincelle magique, donc je dois à chaque fois sortir la serpillière.

- Désolée, je suis tellement habituée à être entourée de sorcier que j'en oublie parfois les désagréments pour ceux qui sont comme vous.

- Bien, moi, je n'oublie jamais.

- Ok, ça va. Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée. Tiens, voilà, fit Bibine en jetant un sort pour nettoyer la place.

**14 :30h**

- Vous travaillez tellement bien de vos mains, Severus, dit la voyante qui le regardait préparer des ingrédients pour une potion.

Le maître des potions en avait assez et il avait prit la résolution d'ignorer sa partenaire de la journée. Il était pris avec elle, soit… Mais rien ne l'obligeait à devoir lui faire la conversation.

- Je suis certaine que vos talentueuses mains donneraient des frissons de plaisir à votre partenaire… déclara-t-elle en rêvassant. Vos doigts caressant délicatement la peau…

Cela en était trop… Severus était à bout… Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il la stupéfixa.

- Enfin tranquille, soupira-t-il.

**19 :17h**

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était réuni pour la danse organisée par le directeur. On entendait des rires et des conversations amusées tout autour. Snape était renfrogné, Albus l'avait grandement sermonné pour avoir osé jeter un sort à sa partenaire de la journée.

**19 :19h**

Une musique douce et romantique débuta. Plusieurs couples se dirigèrent alors vers la piste de danse. Certains avaient des gestes timides et maladroits mais d'autres étaient beaucoup plus langoureux dans la façon de diriger leur partenaire.

Severus n'aimait définitivement pas cette journée et avait réellement hâte qu'elle se termine.

**19 :22h**

Flitwick et McGonagall discutaient tranquillement tout en supervisant les étudiants. Les deux personnes riaient et avaient l'air parfaitement détendues.

**19 :34h**

Minerva s'installa sur une chaise et son partenaire pour la journée grimpa sur une autre en arrière d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui montra les bienfaits d'un petit massage au cou et aux épaules.

Severus broyait du noir de plus en plus.

**19 : 38h**

Une nouvelle musique d'occasion se fit entendre. La majorité des couples se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la piste de danse, Flitwick et McGonagall inclus.

À cause de la petite taille du professeur de sortilèges, ses mains n'arrivaient pas plus haut que le postérieur de sa compagne.

Voyant cela, Severus s'élança d'un pas rageur vers les deux personnes.

- Tassez-vous vieux crapaud, elle est à moi, fit-il en prenant Minerva contre lui.

Il l'embrassa devant toute l'assistance. Un baiser violent, rageur, oui… mais un baiser qui démontrait tout l'intérêt qu'il portait envers l'enseignante. Un baiser de passion, un baiser amoureux.

Un peu plus loin, le directeur souriait. Il avait enfin réussi à faire dévoiler au grand jour un amour qui était resté, à son avis, trop longtemps secret et qui était né dans les murs de ce grand collège de Poudlard.

**Plus tard, ce soir-là, dans un chambre de Poudlard…**

- Si tu n'avais pas été si têtu et si tu n'avais pas tenu à garder notre amour secret, Albus n'aurait jamais organisé cette journée.

- S'il te plait ma chouette, je ne désire pas entendre parler de ce vieux fou. Je veux profiter du moment présent avec toi. Je veux caresser ta peau qui m'a tant manqué et je veux goûter tes lèvres, fit le maître des potions avec le regard empli de désirs. Je veux te démontrer combien je t'aime et combien tu es importante pour moi.

- Sybille avait raison pour une chose… Lorsqu'elle a dit que sous tes airs froids et rudes, il y avait un homme tendre et adorable. Mais c'est moi la chanceuse qui l'ai découvert en premier. Je t'aime, conclu-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Voilà… Un immense merci à ma correctrice Fumseck... Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire en cliquant sur le bouton en bas de la page, c'est toujours apprécié... 


End file.
